A memory device may include one or more semiconductor memory chips that each comprise one or more arrays of memory cells to store data. During fabrication of the memory device, various layers may be deposited over a substrate. Fabrication may also involve applying masks and etching through portions of one or more of the layers.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.